1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a magnetic device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a magnetic device including a non-volatile magnetic layer, and a method of manufacturing the magnetic device.
2. Related Art
Research on electronic devices using magnetic resistive characteristics of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) has been conducted. In particular, as an MTJ cell of a highly-integrated magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device is miniaturized, a spin transfer torque (STT)-MRAM that stores information by using a physical phenomenon called STT by applying a current directly to the MTJ cell and inducing magnetization inversion has drawn attention. An MTJ structure with a minute size needs to be formed to implement a highly-integrated STT-MRAM. An etching technology, which may readily realize a reliable MTJ cell for a MTJ structure with a minute size, needs to be developed.